New worlds
by PosionQuill
Summary: When torn from their world the mages have no choice but to adapt. "I came through the portal when I was young. I believe I was the first. Since then many have appeared. It's obvious they don't belong here and so easy to see they're clueless. I guess I got lucky, I learnt to adapt. They didn't." Based on the idea that magic users in HP are from the familiars of Zero universe.
1. Chapter 0

Sooooo. I was watching Zero No Tsukaima and I could help but think it was all a little bit Harry Potter right? Then of course it came into my head that if things from Earth are making there way through via summoning then of course it could happen in reverse. THEN it popped into my head that wizards and witches could actually be from the world Familiar of zero is based in. Instantly I went to search to see if a fanfiction like this existed. Unfortunately it didn't. So I wrote one!

Whatcha think?

I'm not sure if I should leave it like this or expand it. Since I could add a lot more about the trio finding the book and going on a journey to find the library!

So I'll leave it to any readers to decide. If you want more please leave a review and I'll get to it ASAP :)

Oh and this part is basically a summary to collect my ideas together ;3

The Jellyfish ~

* * *

I came through the portal when I was young. I believe I was the first.

Since then many have appeared.

It's obvious they don't belong here and so easy to see they're clueless.

I guess I got lucky, I learnt to adapt. They didn't.

The commoners do much better than the nobles but I fear for them all the same.

The nobles stand out with their magic. The people here already have a use for the word 'commoners' and they take great offence from it. My people have decided to call the people of this world 'muggles'. Why, I do not know.

Few have survived in this strange world for long. They slip up and speak of things these people know nothing of.

The 'muggles' fear differences. So they seek to destroy us. To imprison us. To make us slaves. It's disgusting.

I've heard whispers over the years. It seems that some of my kind were smart.

The seek a way home, but they have realised that it's currently impossible.

The main four, I think their known as the founders now, built a castle in the hopes of protecting others from our world. They worked slowly. Scaring the 'muggles' away from the area where our people apear. They sought to make a safe place for people like us. They work day and night to preserve knowledge of our world. Re-writing books. Making notes of spells and potions. Everyone helps out.

Except me. I just watch them from afar, curious. Over the years some 'muggles' started to join us. They found our way of life facinating. Eventually others came to us. They would leave children here in the dead of night. Older children started to come to us eventually. It turned out that some of our kind managed to breed. These children have inherited the gift of magic through blood.

Amazing isn't it?

The founders of this safe haven started to teach all they knew.

The magic started to adapt. I've seen it change to fit this new world.

So, the little world started to grow.

Eventually they added a small village outside of the castle.

The children have decided to name the village 'Hogsmead' and the castle 'Hogwarts'.

Such strange words.

The mages no longer summon familiars. Instead animals of this world seek them. Normally it's owls. Some are aproached by toads. I hear that Salazar, one of the founders, bonded with a snake. It's rather peculiar but his bond is so strong that he can speak to the snake.

I still don't know what to think of this world. However, the progress my people have made it truly inspiring.

Despite this, it has occurred to me that none of them dare leave the little world they have created. They think of the main inhabitants of this world as below them.

So I myself shall search for others.

Surely not all mages are in this one place.

If no other shall do it then it is my duty to teach and spread the wonders of magic.

We can heal this sick, save those who are dying and so many other things. Not to mention those born with magic are probably being treated as outcasts.

…

After years of travel all my suspitions have been confirmed.

Those born with magic are being killed. It seems that I was right to fear for our safety.

They call us witches.

Apparenlty we are the spawn of evil. Sent here by something called the 'devil' to do his evil bidding.

Old women are being burned for no reason!

What is this madness?

I had planned on returning to 'Hogwarts' soon. But it seems I'm needed elsewhere.

So I kept going. Finding and aiding young magic weilders.

On my journey I found others. Older magic users from my world. They help me willingly. Some of the children are too young to understand what is happening. So we leave them with some of our women for safety. The older ones, we take with us. I hope that in time they will form other safe places for our kind.

…

After years, I returned to 'Hogwarts'. It now thrives as a school of what is it they call it? Ah, 'witchcraft and wizardry'.

It seems the 'muggles' terms have spread.

It also seems that word has spread of the school.

Those I met on my travels now journey to and from this place bringing new students to learn how to protect themselves.

Since the muggles fear us so, we use it to our advantage. Spreading superstitions and rumours. They fear this place.

Eventually I hope that they forget about our existance for it will be much safer for our young. Fewer and fewer are coming through from our world.

It seems that Rowena in a moment of wisdom partially closed the portal.

Since we have adapted, it seems pointless for more to go through the same struggle as we have.

Over the years the purpose of the school has changed.

Instead of actively trying to find a way home the founders have turned it into a place of learning. Our influence has spread and it would seem unfair for others, those who are born in this world, to be taken from what they know.

The have hidden all documents of our world and their work on how to get home in a secret library.

I myself do not want this knowledge to be forgotten.

It seems that one of the founders agrees with me. Salazar.

I have no doubt that his words will one day be twisted.

However, I know he ment no harm. He merely spoke of how it is unfair that they should give up on returning home because these 'half-breeds' are popping up. I think that 'half-breeds' refers to the children not of our world that weild magic.

The others all argued that it was in everyones best interest that they stayed and that no one else should be consumed by the attempts to return home.

So he left. His wife and children are devestated. I however am sure he will do fine.

…

I will leave these words to whomever finds them.

I have placed several enchantments over this book so that only those with the potential to bring us back home can find it.

I myself have performed a ritual.

One that will ensure my rebirth at the right time.

Hopefully my next life will not be as troublesome as this one.

To you dear reader, I am sure we will meet one day or perhaps we already have.

My name is Luna Lovegood and I will be honoured to make your acquaintance.

* * *

Since a few people have followed the story, I will add another chapter ASAP :)

However I thought it may interest some to know that the first bit WILL be based in Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 1

Shorter than the first chapter but i'm tired so ;3

The Jellyfish~

* * *

We were so naïve when we first found the book.

Looking back it seems impossible how much we've changed.

That one book changed so much in our lives.

Really it all changed before then.

You see, there was a war on the horizon.

Voldemort had returned and they were training us day and night. The order saw it necessary that we were ready. The training was cruel and most would probably say it was worse than torture.

Quite a few students that had been in Dumbledore's army dropped out in the lower levels of training. But we didn't we kept going.

We were rather stupid back then. Not that we're geniuses now but still.

The three of us had an unspoken pact that we'd keep going until we were the best at fighting. Eventually we started surpassing our teachers one by one until we stood undefeated.

Even then we weren't allowed in order meetings.

That's when Dumbledore demanded that we learn to withstand torture so that we could keep the secrets we were told.

'To prevent a leak at the source' he said.

'It's for the greater good' he said.

It was all lies.

We stood fearless in the face of death eaters and slaughtered them mercilessly.

We did what we were trained to do. We survived.

I remember ,quite clearly, the meeting that changed everything.

We had been losing you see, rather badly.

Few had the spirit left to fight and Voldemort's army had been approaching Hogwarts.

…

"What can we do Albus? Theres nothing left to do you old fool!"

The headmaster frowned at the outburst but said nothing.

There wasn't much left to say anyway, they had tried everything.

That was when the idea was first brought up.

"Theres one thing we haven't tried yet…" he murmured "but it's far to cruel."

Our interests peaked here.

Albus continued realising that he had no choice "Plan Z."

He trailed off, his once twinkling blue eyes now dull.

"Plan Z?" One of the unknown students asked.

They said no more, but the plans were already set in motion.

…

Luna's POV

It was a last resort.

Understandable I guess.

We were losing the war.

So we burned them.

Burned them all to the ground.

Every. Last. One. Of. Them.

Reduced to ashes.

I watched from the tower, despite the scent of burning flesh and the knowledge that real people were dying down there it was beautiful.

The fire burned bright and high, small sparks floated in the wind. From my perch I could only just hear the screams but I knew they were there, ringing clear through the otherwise still night.

Sparks flew up from the burning inferno like newly born fairy's floating until they find their wings and fly from flames.

None of the army survived the attack.

So we won.

A Brutal victory that we didn't deserve to have.

As I watched the fire burn I stroked the book that rested on my lap..

It was time.

The book was the last way to fix this broken world.

So she stepped down from her perch and as she glided away with the skies burning behind her she let the book drop from her hand.

This world would be saved, one way or another, of this she had no doubts.

…

We were so broken when we found that book.

Our lives goal gone in the blink of an eye.

We were only seventeen and we stood so close to victory.

The only thing left to do was defeat Voldemort.

Hermione clutched the book to her chest and we destroyed the horcruxes one by one.

It was the one thing we had left. A faint light of hope in this otherwise dark world. So we clung to it with everything we had.

I didn't even tell them when I left to find Voldemort. One day I was with the and the next I was gone.

I left Hogwarts with a mission and honestly the rest of it was a blur.

Ron and Hermione were waiting when I returned.

They took one look at me and knew the war was won.

We stood victorious at seventeen.

Unmatched in magical abilities with no place to go.

That's why we clung to the book.

A whole new world, the chance to start again without war. Without conflict.

The book made it seem so wonderful.

It was Ron's idea to start looking for the library mentioned in the book.

Hermione agreed.

So we searched.

We'd looked for about a month and still had no idea where it was, but we were set on the idea of finding this new world.

It was all we had left.

Eventually we had a break through. The marauders map.

We compared the original maps of the school to the magical map.

Making note of secret rooms and piecing together clues in the same way you'd put a puzzle together.

We roamed the empty halls of Hogwarts and searched everywhere we could in the maze of stone.

Then, there was only one place left to look. The chamber of secrets.

It seemed to be the best idea we'd had in a while.

According to the book, Salazar left when they decided to hide the books.

Really it was the most logical place to hide forbidden knowledge was a place that very few could enter.

And so we found the library.


	3. Chapter 2

So, since people have followed the story, I shall assume you want more. I do appologise for the wait but I was in France on a school trip so mah bad!

I just wanna say thanks to coronadomontes who has reviewed both chapters! Your keeping me going here dear

If it's of poor quality blame the wine!

Peace out, The Jellyfish~

* * *

It was a lot easier then it should have been to enter the library, but then again very few had the ability to talk to snakes. Once in the chamber it only took a point-me charm to find the door.

The library was quite small, no where near the size of the Griffindor common room but the amount of books was shocking.

I think Hermione nearly had a heart attack at the idea of all this new knowledge.

So we stayed down there as much as possible and no one questioned it.

Dumbledor didn't even spare a glance in our direction.

He was revelling in our hollow victory as if it had been his own and probably expected us to be doing the same.

Either that or he no longer cared for us.

He was no longer the kindly grandfather we had grown to know. Not now we had done our jobs.

Every look at the empty corridors made us work harder when in the chamber.

We read every book down there. Eagerly taking in words that described a new world. Thriving on every piece new spell and practising for hours on end.

The spells held such raw power that small parts of us wished to use them in war.

We were daring a rouge death eater to pop up, but they were all dead so we just held the knowledge close instead.

The moment we finished all the books was horrible.

None of us could have expected the ending to be so close.

She threw the book at the wall with a sudden flash of anger before putting her head in her hands and pulling at her hair.

"Mione?"

She glanced up and murmmered something before repeating it again louder.

"Theres nothing here…" It was barely a whisper but we all heard it.

"You can't be su…" Ron started slowly.

"I've read all the books Ron theres nothing left!" Her voice was near a shout now.

Harry opened his mouth but Hermione beat him to it.

"and yes, I'm sure."

A chorus of swears left Harrys mouth before he could stop them.

They left the chamber in silence with the taste of defeat.

"Harry"

The trio turned at the sound to find Luna standing there.

Her childish features had changed during the war. Her eyes the most, once wide with optimisum and distant they were now sharp and cutting.

Ron was about to brush her off before reigning his-self in. No-one messed with Luna Lovegood. Not any more. It had been totally unexpected but she was formidable in a fight. It was almost like she could see what spell was being cast before it left the wand. Anyone who questioned her orders or attack plans quickly learnt to shut up. She cut into many with her sharp tongue. If she said to run into a death eater camp, you did it, no questions asked. Any lies were met with her knowing eyes and a distinct look of mirth. So when she asked what was wrong with the trio, they told her everything.

Only to be met with and raised eyebrow.

Before Harry could rush to defend himself she laughed.

"You let that beat you?"

"Really. I expected better from you. Rowena wasn't stupid, when she built the chamber she hid the book with the knowledge you seek a bit better then that!"

Hermione froze "When Rowena build the chamber?" she repeated slowly.

"Of course!"

Now it was Harrys turn to be confused "But what about the basalisk?"

"It was a last form of defence, why else would it be called the chamber of secrets? It holds the secrets of the other world."

Instead of questioning how she knew any of this, Harry did the logical thing to do with Luna. Go along with what she knew and push for more.

"So… do you know where the book we seek is?"

At this Luna smiled, eyes bright with joy as she skipped past them in the direction of the toilets.

Ron shook his head as they started following her.

Once in the chamber, Luna walked straight to the library and tapped the table with her wand. A draw apeared, which Luna opened.

Inside was a single book. Quite small in comparisson to the other books.

"Everything you need is in here" She muttered as she passed the book to Hermione with one last gentle carress.

"What? But they never found a way back right?" asked Ron.

"Oh they did, how else would they have closed most of the portal?"

Hermione stared at the book she now held reverently before frowning at Luna.

Slowly, she handed the book to Harry and pulled out the diary that had started this entire adventure. She flicked to the last page and read through it until she got to the bottom.

"I will leave these words to whomever finds them.

I have placed several enchantments over this book so that only those with the potential to bring us back home can find it.

I myself have performed a ritual.

One that will ensure my rebirth at the right time.

Hopefully my next life will not be as troublesome as this one.

To you dear reader, I am sure we will meet one day or perhaps we already have.

My name is Luna Lovegood and I will be honoured to make your acquaintance." She read.

Luna merely smiled as their minds worked over time to try and put the pieces together.


	4. Chapter 3

To those who are waiting for a new chapter, I'm really sorry for the delay but I've recently gotten a new laptop (from my sister) that has a few problems. Several keys don't work like ' b v z and most importantly the spacebar. This makes it impossible to type any thing without constantly copying and pasting spaces in. Plus, this story has no direction it was literally just supposed to present a new idea so if you or someone you know thinks you can do more jusitce to this idea please feel free to write as you please :)

Enjoy

Dah Jellyfish ~

* * *

Silence stretched over the group.

"What?!" Rons loud exclamation broke the dumbfounded silence Lunas words had started. Luna smiled slightly, a small nervous smile, one that very rarely graced her face. She opened and closed her mouth several times, perhaps trying to find a way to explain herself to the trio.

Hermione seemed to sense her discomfort and quickly tried to think of something to stop Rons outrage from building but was struggling.

"You wrote the journal." It was more of a statement than a question, but Hermione could think of nothing else.

Luna started to speak but Ron beat her too it, "Yeah. She wrote the journal that led to us searching THE ENTIRE SCHOOL FOR MONTHS." He continued to mutter under his breath but visibly calmed.

Harry frowned before saying "Am I correct in assuming there's a reason you didn't tell us?"

She nodded eagerly, pale hair swaying with the movement, glad someone was understanding "You had to figure it out yourself!" She declared, before continuing in a softer voice "I mean, would you have believed me if I had told you anyway?"

Hermione found herself agreeing. When someone considered as ditsy as Luna Lovegood tells you something, you do question it. She did tend to get reality muddled with her imagination. despite her actions during the war, people still questioned her sanity.

Ron, now a lot calmer glanced at the book. "So. You couldn't tell us where the library was but you could show us where the book we were trying to find was?"

Lunas nerves disappeared in a flash. Her pale blue eyes locked with Rons as she tried to convey the seriousness of her words "This book contains many secrets Ronald. I couldn't show you it before you were ready."

Her words did not have the intended result as he grew angry again "How could we have not been ready? Have we not passed enough tests to be entitled to a single book?!"

Hermione, who until now had been flicking through the new book, looked up. "Ron, I have to agree with Luna here." She ignored his glare and continued "Could we really have coped in a new world without any information about it? If we had found this book first, we probably would have ignored the others!"

Luna let herself relax slightly and perched herself on the old table, ignoring the slight groans it made. She watched Hermione devour the book with amusement and ignored the boys conversation about her.

Some time later, Hermione closed the book effectively ending the mini argument. Everyone turned to the bookworm of the group and waited for her to finish processing the information. "Well." She started. "It doesn't look too difficult."

"Bloody hell Hermione! A whole new branch of magic we plan to use to open a portal to another dimension and you're saying it doesn't look too difficult!"

"Actually Ronald. It isn't difficult at all." Luna muttered, starting to get agitated by his attitude "Well Rowena claimed it wasn't anyway…"

Ron threw his hands in the air, still ignoring the subtle warnings in the use of his full name. "Well, my bad for assuming it's not going to be easy." He murmured.

Harry silently asked for the book before flipping through the pages quickly "So the hardest part will be doing this without anyone noticing, wont it?"

Luna nodded, recalling her journey to this world. It wasn't really something that could be done secretly. Now her role in the conversation was over Luna took her time examining the room. The stone walls were covered by bookcases, that were still, somehow, in immaculate condition. The yellowed pages of the books had remained unchanged in the many years this room had been hidden. There was no sign of fading on the ink which made Luna curious. She picked up the nearest book and gently stroked the cover before opening it. She stared at the book without seeing a single word. Her still delicate fingers caressed the edges as she wondered. It was obvious that spells had been placed on every book to stop the pages from decaying. Which is what confused her.

This knowledge had been hidden away from everyone for so long. It had been hidden by those who once sought a way home in an attempt to bury a part of our history. So why, had they gone out of their way to protect the knowledge kept here? It was suppost to be forgotten, and no one was suppost to ever see it again. A guardian had even been put in place to keep any who found this place away. The king of snakes, a basilisk was the keeper. Luna sighed, before giving up. There were far more important things at hand, so she tuned back into the conversation.

"The books we read to find this one were useful Ron!" Said Hermione.

'Ah, so they're still trying to explain this to Ronald then…'

Ron sighed. "Okay okay. Not like it matters anyway, we have the book. We can get out of this hell hole"

It took a few days, some research and a bit of preparation but they were finally ready to try.

Once they reached the room of requirements, Luna paced in front of the door asking for the room Rowena Ravenclaw had used to close the portal.

After all, there was very little difference between half closing the portal and opening it. Hermione took charge once inside and started checking the chalk outlines making sure everything was in the right place.

The room was rather plain, the main difference between this and every other room in Hogwarts was the smooth floor and the chalk pentagram in a large circle drawn in chalk upon it. Luna tilted her head as she stared at the chalk lines before nodding absently.

They each placed a drop of blood at every point of the star, making sure to follow the pattern.

This, Rowena had not had to do. Their blood was to ensure their safe travel between worlds.

Next, they all took out a valued possession.

Harrys was the photo album Hagrid had given him. He frowned as he placed it on the floor in the spot Hermione indicated. The photo album had been his first view of his parent, proof that they loved him.

Hagrid.

He closed his eyes as he stepped away from album. Hagrid, the lovable oaf had died in the war. He had been in every sense of the word, a gentle giant and the war took its toll on him before he died rather peacefully from an infected wound.

Hermione placed a phial of silvery liquid. She only gave the phial a confused look as she walked back to the others.

"Are you sure that's my most valued possession? I have no idea why I'm using that" her voice echoed the confusion she felt.

The others merely nodded, none of them willing to tell her what she had done.

At the beginning of the war Hermione had relocated her parents and wiped all memories of her existence from their lives. Later, seeing that they were doing just fine without her she pulled her own memories of having a family from her mind and put them in the phial leaving only vague memories.

Luna chose to use a bracelet her parents had given her when she was younger. It was filled with charms from those she loved and they all held a large part of her heart. She put it down silently and walked away without a second glance.

Ron, had had a harder time finding an item with enough meaning.

The ritual required something that holds great significance. It had to almost be a part of you.

In he end Ron the last sweater his mother had given him.

His family had been torn apart by the war and Molly struggled with it, especially after Fred's death (he was the first to go, George following while attempting a suicide mission.) The last time Ron had received a sweater had been on the last christmas his whole family had spent together. He folded it carefully and put it down.

"Why do we have to do this again?" Ron murmured, clearly unwilling to give up an item he used to hate.

Luna sighed "It anchors our being while we travel Ronald…"

At his confused look she continued "Things we care about a lot, essentially can define us and are generally a large part of our lives. Meaning that the magic doesn't take away anything that makes us well us."

Ron still looked confused but Luna shook her head so the topic was dropped.

They all stood in the centre of the star at different points facing the unoccupied space.

"Remember, it's very important that we DON'T turn around." Hermione warned.

Harry opened his mouth to start asking why so Hermione continued, "A large part of this is being willing to leave this world behind, if we turn around the magic will get confused and part of it will try to keep you here."

The boys nodded understanding, if nothing else, that they shouldn't turn around no matter what.

Luna started to ritual by pointing her wand at ceiling and forcing her magic through the wand.

The others followed suit. Once the ceiling had a large circle of pure light, Hermione started chanting in latin. (A/N I tried online translators and decided just not to include it)

The room started to shake and a drop of light/pure magic fell on the tip of the pentagram. The light flared as the blood was absorbed before continuing following the lines. Once all the blood had been absorbed, the light on the outlines, once pure white, now tinted red, shot upwards leaving an imprint on the pure white magic. This mark quickly changed to a spiral of red.

The four different points began to glow, the items started to burn with a blinding light. The crackled and sparks flew.

The four tried to focus on their role clearly struggling not to turn around. Being able to see what was happening to the others items did not help with the temptation at all.

The shaking increased until the castles very foundations were moving.

When the red spiral turn into a small dot on the glowing ceiling the four lowered their wands and watched. The red dot started to grow, morphing into a circle that quickly opened up.

Inside the circle was just what most would consider normal scenery. A well-lit area covered in luscious green grass. In the center of the image there was a large building, surrounded by stone walls that were connected to the main building. Behind the building(s) was what appeared to be water, which was followed by rolling hills that grew into mountains.

The four quickly became more interested in the portal than their personal objects that were still burning and crackling behind them.

Magic began to pull at the four.

None of them had any second thoughts about allowing it to take them. After all, any place was better than this.

The blinding light surrounded them blocking any view they may have seen.

They were thrown to the ground viciously. No-one moved for a while, waiting for the strange sensation to fade. While the dizziness continued, their senses started to return to them.

The realisation of what they had just managed to do slammed into them. Ron was the first to speak, blurting our an intelligent "Bloody hell."

Nothing else was said as they started to pull themselves off the floor, checking for injures.

Luna looked around, taking in the sight of the world that was once her home before letting out a relieved laugh. Her laugh continued, growing untill she was in hysterics.

Such laughter would have sounded mad to anyone else by the trio merely smiled in understanding.

Once Luna had calmed slightly, they stood and looked around taking in the finality of standing in the same place they had viewed back in Hogwarts.

Lunas heart was racing, mind trying to comprehend the sight.

She was home. After so many years, she had made it home.

* * *

Just to be clear, I did try to use an English to Latin translator but I was NOT happy with the results and decided not to mention and of the spells used.


End file.
